Disinfection by-products (DBP) are created in pool systems through the chemical reaction of the disinfectant, which is usually a chlorine disinfectant, with the organic matter contained within the water and on the surfaces of the pool or spa system. Many of the DBP's created are toxic compounds such as trihalomethanes (THM) and haloacetic acids. The trihalomethanes are chloroform (CHCl3), bromoform (CHBr3), dichlorobromomethane (CHCl2Br), and dibromochloromethane (CHBr2Cl). The DBP's are what cause the odor and health issues associated with pool facilities and pool use.
Chlorine based disinfectants include chlorine gas (Cl2), sodium or calcium hypochlorite (NaOCl or Ca[OCl]2), chlorinated isocyanurates (e.g., sodium dichloro-s-triazinetrione dihydrate), bromochlorodimethylhydantoin (C5H6BrClN2O2), and chlorine dioxide (ClO2). Disinfection by-products are described in papers by Lakind et al., Environ. Sci. Technol., 44:3205-3210 (2010) and Richardson et al., Environmental Health Perspectives, 118(11):1523-1530 (2010), both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Previous studies have demonstrated that sphagnum moss significantly inhibits the growth of free-floating (planktonic) bacteria. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,947 B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0032124 A1, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Other studies have demonstrated that sphagnum moss inhibits and removes biofilm. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0152828 A1. “Sphagnum moss” is a generic expression that designates a range of botanical species that co-exist in a sphagnous bog. It should be noted that “peat moss” refers generally to a decomposed or composted sphagnum moss. Sphagnum moss is commonly harvested for use in various products. The petals, and not the stems, of the moss preferably may be harvested. Typically large pieces of plant material (roots, twigs, etc.) are removed. Excess water is removed and the moss is air dried. The moss may be compressed prior to packaging or shipment. Various additives may be used to alter the absorption characteristics or mechanical properties of the moss. Because sphagnum moss is readily available and relatively inexpensive, it has been used in a variety of products, primarily for the absorption of fluids.
There is need in the art for a method of reducing disinfection by-products in water treated with disinfectants.